Something's up!
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Ron is worried about Kim. Kim has been acting weird and no one knows why.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i don't known Kim Possible**

Kim was at Middleton Park…crying. She couldn't believe what happened her. After all she was Kim possible the girl who could do anything. The world famous teen hero who fouled villains plans for global domination on a daily basis. Kim touched her hair pulling it back from her face letting the tears fall down her face. Kim felt so hurt and alone. She kept looking around the park making sure no one was around. Kim walked through the park holding herself with tears falling on the pavement.

_I need to go home._

Ron was with Rufus at Bueno Nacho "Knock it off Rufus you know you can't beat me at my own game "Ron said. " I learned from my mistake last time!" Ron said grinning at his naked mole rat. "you are not making me cause the nacho avalanche this time" Ron smirked taking out a nacho chip.

Bonnie and some of the cheerleaders from the squad were walking inside laughing at some joke most likely bonnie told before walking inside. Bonnie spotted Ron and walked towards him.

"We missed Kim at practice today stoppable. Came back from another mission?" Bonnie said air quoting the word mission.

Ron baffled looked at Rufus who also gave Ron a confused look. He turned his attention back at Bonnie "Mission?" Ron said

"Whatever just make sure Kim comes to practice tomorrow. We can't practice the routine without her." Bonnie said flipping her hair and walking away from Ron's booth with the other cheerleaders.

"Kim not going to cheerleading practice…that's odd" Ron said looking at Rufus who also nodded in agreement. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

Kim was in front of her house. Kim started to fix her hair and wiping some of her fresh tears that she had forming. She opened the door.

_Let's hope Mom isn't home_

Kim was almost about to walk up the stairs when she heard her father calling her name

"Kimmie-cub is that you?" Mr. Dr. Possible said lowering his newspaper seeing Kim.

"Yeah Dad it's me" Kim said trying to make her voice sound normal forcing a smile.

"I thought you would be out with Ronald?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked.

"Umm… yeah but I have a ton of Homework so I decided to rain check with Ron. He was cool about it" Kim said. She hated lying to her parents but Kim didn't feel like explaining what really happened. What would he parents think of her if she did?

"That's nice "Mr. Dr. Possible said "Your mother will be home with dinner soon" Mr. Possible said going back to his newspaper.

"I'm not that hungry Dad. I had a big lunch" Kim said lying again walking upstairs.

When she got to her room she throw her backpack on the floor jumping on her bed letting herself cry again. She couldn't get the imagine out of her head. She kept on shaking her head trying to deny with she thinking.

Her phone started to ring. She grabbed it and read the caller ID

_Ron _

She placed her phone back on the receiver turning her face from it.

_I can't talk to you Ron. I just can't …not now. What would you think of me? Will you ever see me the same? No you can't find out. Not ever._

Kim let out soft breaths with tears filling her eyes trying not to make too much noise for no one would come in and check on her. She lay in her bed in the fetal position slowing rocking herself back and forth.

"KP isn't answering me Rufus" Ron said nervously in his room in his pajamas. He sighed letting his phone drop on the bed.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid. We'll talk to her tomorrow right?" Ron said staring at Rufus. Rufus put on his night hat getting himself between the covers. Rufus smiled giving Ron "u-huh yeah" squeak.

"Yeah right and it is getting pretty late" Ron said yawning himself. "Night buddy" Ron got himself under his covers. Ron lay on his bed putting his hands over his head. Ron kept on thinking of Kim. He couldn't stop thinking something was wrong.

The next day Ron was waiting by Kim's locker. He stopped by Kim's house that morning but Mrs. Dr. Possible said she had left early.

Ron spotted Kim. She was wearing her usual clothes holding some books near her chest. For some reason Kim was acting different to Ron.

"Hey KP missed you this morning" Ron said putting his back on the lockers

"Hi Ron" Kim said giving him a weak smile "sorry about that. I needed to get some books from the library for that report about ancient Greece" Kim said

"No sweat Kim. I understand" Ron said "Um Kim…where were you yesterday"

"Oh Ron I'm sorry I bailed on Bueno Nacho yesterday cheerleading practice totally drained me and I decided to head home straight after. I'm sorry I didn't call"

Ron blinked. He was completely shocked Kim was lying to him.

_Okay something up. Kim is straight up lying to me! But I got to play it cool she can't know I know she is. _

"That's okay Kim" Ron said making Rufus scratch his little mole rat head.

Kim smiled "Thanks for understanding"

"Come on we better go to class before we get barkined" Ron said giving Kim is goofy smile.

Kim and Ron walked through the halls heading to English. Everything seemed fine till Kim froze. Ron turned to see Kim who looked so pale like if she was going to faint.

"Kim are you okay?" Ron said putting is hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim eyes were like deer's eyes when the see headlights. She looked scared and that's something Ron hasn't seen since on Kim's face in a long time.

"Kim, KP?" Ron said waving his hands in front of Kim's face. Kim snapping out of it blinked  
"what?"

"Kim what's up? You're acting pretty weird" Ron asked. He was starting to get concern after all Kim was his best friend.

"Oh just daydreaming" Kim said "let's go Ron" Kim said quickly walking away looking down.

Ron jogged a bit trying to catching up to Kim.

_That's strange_

Ron was about to say something when he saw Josh Mankey with some of the football jocks talking among themselves. Ron shrugged seeing nothing odd about what he saw.

"KP, wait up" Ron said starting to run now.

**author note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) please leave your reviews about what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2

The day went by smoothly. Kim went normally to her classes with Ron. The day went by like any other day and Kim couldn't be happier for that. She needed some normalcy. Kim and Ron where heading to Kim's locker. It was the end of the school day and Kim was about to head to cheerleading practice.

"You are coming to practice today right Ron?" Kim asked taking out her textbook. She hoped Ron was going to say yes. She didn't feel like walking by herself.

"You know it KP! I wanted to practice my new mad dog routine today. The Mad Dog CAME TO PLAY!" Ron said overly excited

"Sounds great Ron. I can't wait to see it" Kim said putting her backpack on her shoulder.

"Let's go I don't wanna be late" Kim said. Ron nodded and walked with Kim to the gym.

Inside the Gym the cheerleaders where stretching themselves. Cheerleading practice went by like any other practice with the squad doing their flips and cartwheels. Kim did her famous high flip off the top of the pyramid landing in her splits.

"Great practice Team, the ending still needs a bit of work. Again from the top" Kim said getting her pompoms from the floor.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Kim let's just do the routine and be done with it. I have a date tonight. I mean some of us have social lives" Bonnie said

"Bonnie we have regionals coming up! We need this routine to be the very best if we wanna beat those Lowerton lemurs." Kim said "But fine tell you what. let's work on the routine one more time and if we have it down perfectly than we can call it a day. what do you say team?"

The rest of the squad nodded in agreement

"Now that we have an understanding. Again from the top" Kim said

The girls started to form in their usual spots " Mad Dogs here we came to play" The girls chanted moving their pompoms " watch our moves and you'll say" The cheerleaders started to backflip one by one

" Go mad dogs, go go mad dogs, go mad dogs, go go Mad dogs " It was Kim's turn and she back flipped springe herself on the top.

"We're number ooo…" Kim said losing her balance. Kim fell down landing on her butt.

Ron quickly charged into the gym doing his mad dog howl foaming from the mouth but stopped when he saw Kim on the floor

"Nice going K. I see why the ending needed some work" Bonnie said

The rest of the squad laughed and snickered. Ron still in his mad dog head quickly helped Kim up

"You alright KP?" Ron asked concerned

"Um yeah Ron" Kim said not making eye contact with him.

"Right We'll take this up next time" Kim said pretending to clean off some dust off of her cheerleading uniform.

"Finally" Bonnie said walking to the girl's locker room. The other girls quickly followed leaving Kim and Ron.

Ron took off his Mad Dog head "Kim?" Ron asked. It wasn't like Kim to end practice that quickly.

"I better go get change" was all Kim said rushing her way to the locker rooms

Rufus popped up of Ron's pocket looking at Ron confused "what?" he spoke

"You said it Rufus. Something is seriously up with Kim" He said looking at Rufus.

Ron taking his seat on the gym benches waiting for Kim than noticed Josh Mankey on ladder putting up a poster in front of the gym entrance.

Ron and Kim were at Bueno Nacho. Kim was quiet just chewing softly into her chimurrito. Ron was about to take a bit of his sighed

"Okay" Ron said putting down his chimurrito "What's eating you Kim?"

"Nothing is eating me Ron and if you don't mind I will like to eat my meal in peace without the third degree" Kim said irked. She knew Ron meant well and only wanted to help but Kim was having enough was his constant questioning.

"Kim I'm just worried about you" Ron said with Rufus also giving Kim a sad expression of worries.

"Well don't "Kim responded "for the millionth time Ron I'm fine. Stop asking me if I am" Kim got up grabbing her backpack

"See you at school tomorrow" Kim said storming out of Bueno nacho.

Ron stared at Rufus. Rufus touched Ron's hand giving him a smile

"It's okay" Rufus said

Ron was in class the next day. Kim wasn't there since she was tutoring at Middleton middle school that morning. Ron sunk into his desk playing with his pencil. He hasn't seen Kim since Bueno Nacho and Ron was somewhat worried she was still kinda irked at him. He kept on looking at the clock waiting for class to be over.

Kim walked through the hallways just coming back from the tutoring session. She looked around to see if she spotted Ron after all it was passing period. She felt bad for her outburst at Ron and wanted to apologize to him. Kim walking to her next classes still trying to spot Ron spotted Mankey instead who waking her way. Kim quickly looked down trying to avoid him.

"Hey there Kim" he said to her. Kim still wasn't looking up started walking away when he grabbed her from the arm. "Hey are you deaf or something? I was taking to you."

Kim looked up "what do you want?" Kim asked

Josh looked around to see if anyone was looking there way and then focused his attention to Kim

"You better not have told anyone" He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"I haven't told anyone can please just leave me alone" Kim said. Kim hated herself for acting the way she did. This was just a teenage boy, she faced ninjas, super freaks, dodge plasma rays, and doom ray devices and she couldn't defend herself from him?

"Oh Kim we are…" Josh started to say

"Whoa does there seem to be a problem here dude"

_Ron!_

Kim turned to see Ron. He looked angry glaring at Josh and eyeing josh's hand on Kim's arm. If it was one thing Ron hated most of all is some messing with Kim. He stood his ground still giving josh his serious face.

Josh let go of his grip from Kim "No trouble" Josh said

Ron still maintaining his serious face looked at Kim "KP?"

_This is it Possible tell him. He is your best friend he can help. He'll understand_

Kim looked at Ron and back at Josh. "Yeah…uh…everything okay" Kim said looking back at Ron.

"Come on KP we better be getting class" Ron said putting his hand over Kim leading her away from Josh. Kim turned to see Josh walking away. Kim was relieved beyond a doubt. Ron stopped her.

"What was that…ohh" Ron said. Kim hugged Ron tight. She thanked her lucky stars Ron was round when he was. She always felt safe around him even though she would never admit it herself. Ron hugged her back letting his head gently touch hers.

"I'm sorry for what happened at Bueno Nacho yesterday. forgiving me?" Kim said letting go of the hug

"KP I'm use to that" He smiled his goofy smile at her "but what I want to know is what happened over there with Monkey Boy" Ron said pointing the direction where Mankey left.

Rufus, on Ron's shoulder, nodded "ew monkey" Rufus said showing some disgust.

Kim wanted more than anything to tell Ron. Her eyes were looking into Ron's. His eyes were sad filled with concern for his best friend. Ron knew from all the years he known Kim that she wanted to tell him something. He saw it in her eyes.

"Ron…" Kim said when the bell rang.

"We better get to class" Kim said

Ron was beyond frustrated. He knew now that Kim was hiding something from him there was no hiding that fact. Something was going on and if Kim wasn't going to tell him than he was going to figure it out himself.

"Fine" Ron said walking with Kim to class.

_This isn't over. I'm going to find out what you're hiding KP like it or not._

**_Author note : well here is ch. 2. hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunchtime and Kim and Ron where heading to the Cafeteria.

"So Monkey Boy was asking for your help?" Ron asked not very much buying Kim's story.

"Yeah he wanted my help to get him another chance with Tara" Kim responded

Ron continued "I thought she moved on with Jason?"

"Yeah and that's what I was telling him but he wouldn't listen" Kim said looking down.

"Hey Guys!" Monique yelled catching up to them. The teen heroes turned and smiled.

"Hey Monique" Kim and Ron said. Kim turned her attention to Ron.

"Catch you later Ron. I promised Monique we'll review a bit before the test. You can come with?" Kim said giving Ron a smile. Monique stopped in front of Kim and Ron.

"Yeah Ron your welcome to J.I" Monique said

"J.I?" Kim and Ron asked

"Join in" Monique responded chuckling a bit looking their at confused faces

"Thanks but no thanks ladies. I'll catch you guys later. I'ma go find Felix. He owes me another game anyway" Ron said giving the girls a goofy smile

"Here" Kim said reaching for her Kimmunicator and handing it to Ron. "Let me know if Wade beeps kay? I don't want to get in trouble with Ms. Hatchet again."

"Sure KP" Ron said getting the Kimmunicator from Kim .

"Later Ron" Monique said with Kim waving at Ron walking away. When Ron knew Kim wasn't anywhere near earshot of him quickly pressed the Kimmunicator button. Wade was sitting in his room drinking a soda . He gave Ron a warm smile.

"Hey Ron. What's up?" Wade said sipping his soda.

"Wade I need ya to do me a major favor" Ron said nervously looking to see if Kim was around.

"What's the static?" Wade asked with an arc eyebrow. Ron explained how Kim was acting odd the past few days. Wade listened but wasn't sure what to make it of it.

"So do you want me to take a look at the security cameras from the school right when she was supposed to be heading to cheerleading practice two days ago?" Wade asked getting ready to type some commands on the computer

"If it isn't too much trouble" Ron responded smiling but the smile soon faded into his nervous expression. "I just worried ya know."

"You might just be being paranoid Ron." Wade said

"Yeah I know that Wade but I just don't know what Kim is keeping from me and the whole Josh thing isn't helping me to be any less worried"

"Don't worry Ron. I'll call you when or if I find something" Wade said

"You're the bomb Wade but remember let's keep it on the D.L."

"Sure thing Ron I'll keep you posted if I find anything" Wade said ending the call.

Ron put the Kimmunicator into his pocket and continued walking to the cafeteria.

…...

Ron was in his room. He was sitting at his desk trying his best to catch up on some of his homework for school.

"It's Friday night and I'm stuck in my room doing homework. What's wrong with this picture?" Ron said to Rufus.

Rufus shrugged digging into his Naco.

"Man I wish Kim didn't have to babysit tonight" Ron said sinking into his chair.

"I think it's time for a …" Ron said

"Ron!" wade said

Ron looked towards the direction of his computer. He saw Wade on the screen looking very much baffled and scared.

"What's going on Wade? Did you find something?" Ron asked

"Oh yeah, Take a look at the securtiy footage" Wade said typing on his keyboard

Ron's computer screen showed the surveillance video near the Gym. On the screen there were Kim and Josh talking. Everything seemed normal enough that Ron didn't even notice no one was around the area. Without any notice a boy with a black jacket with his hoodie covering his face jumped from behind Kim. He quickly covers her face with a piece of cloth grabbing Kim tight. Ron could tell Kim was struggling and for a split second Kim was able to escape the boy's grip. When she did Josh came after her as well with a cloth in his hand covering her face. Kim struggled to break free but she was weak from the first contact to the chemical in the clothe that she easily knocked out falling to the floor. Josh and the boy quickly grabbed Kim from her hands and feet and quickly left the scene.

Ron was utterly in shock. This wasn't what he expected to see. Ron's mind raced with questions

_Why didn't Kim tell me? Why is she hiding this at all?!_

Ron was beyond baffled. Kim was a strong, independent woman. Who he saw fight off much worse than that. So why did this affect him so much? Why did he want to go find Kim and hug her and make her feel protected for once instead of the other way around? He didn't know rather to be angry at Kim for not telling him or rush to her side to tell her everything I going to be okay?

Ron was about to leave the room and go to Mankey's house when Wade broke his train of thought.

"Ron, what are we going to do now?" Wade asked quite concerned

"I don't know but we aren't going to anything before I share some few words with Monkey boy. Just wait till I get my…"

Ron's phoned ringed making both Ron and Wade stare at the phone. Ron grabbed it and was about to silence it when he saw the caller I.D

_Kim_

Ron wasn't going to answer it but out of instinct he answered.

"Ron's crib, how be this" He said

"Hey Ron" Kim said " It's me Kim. Look the Tuner's came home a little earlier than expected tonight and it is pretty early to be home on a Friday night so...Wanna meet me a Bueno Nacho or something?"

Silence.

Ron didn't know what say. Did he meet up with Kim or ….

"Ron?" Kim asked

"Uh… Love too Kim…but… i… got to…finish this homework. Call you later. Bye" Ron said hanging up the phone.

Wade and Ron both stared at each other with neither one knew what to do…

**AUTHOR NOTE: here is chapter 3. thanks again for the reviews guys! you guys rock. please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kimmie-cub, breakfast is ready!" James yelled from downstairs.

Kim groaned as she slowly made her way out bed. "I'll be down in a few!" Kim responded.

As she walked to the bathroom to freshen up a bit she couldn't help but wonder Ron's weird reaction to her call last night.

_Ron Stoppable, doing homework…on a Friday night? So doesn't sound like him…._

She could feel Ron was hiding something from her but she couldn't figure it out. She kept on thinking about Ron's weirdness on the phone last night as she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning" Kim said half yawning.

"Morning Kimmie/Kimmie-cub" Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible said.

Mrs. Dr. Possible gave Kim a kiss on the forehead while placing her breakfast in front of her.

"How was the babysitting yesterday?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked lowering his newspaper.

"Cut short actually" Kim said "the Tuner's had to come home early because Mr. Turner hurt his ankle, don't ask" Kim said taking a sip of her O.J.

At that moment the tweebs rushed inside the kitchen.

"Jim, Tim, no running in the house" Mr. Dr. Possible said sternly.

"Aw Dad" whined the tweebs.

"Your father's right boys" Ann said having two plates in her hands "now go sit down so we can enjoy some quality time together"

"Fine" the tweebs said in unison talking their usual seats.

The Possible's ate their breakfast in peace with typical possible conversation be held at the table.

"You boys should know better than to vaporize the garage" Mr. Dr. Possible said "if you are going to test your inventions, test them with a good amount of space between you and the house"

The doorbell rang

"I'll get it!" Kim said. She got up from her seat before anyone could object. She was relieved to have excused to be leaving the room as she made her way to the door.

When she opened the door she saw Ron.

"Ron?" Kim asked surprise. Ron looked like a complete mess, looking as though he hasn't slept a wink all night.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kim asked

"KP we _need_ to talk, like now" Ron said stepping inside the possible household.

"What about?" Kim asked a bit worried closing the door "Is everything okay?"

"No everything not okay. Kim we need…." Ron said.

"Kim, who's at the… Oh, Good morning Ron" Mrs. Dr. Possible said smiling at him.

"Morning Mrs. Dr. P" Ron said giving her a smile than focusing is attention onto Kim.

"Can we talk?" Ron asked.

"Sure… uh… we can talk in my room" Kim said gesturing for Ron to go ahead. Both teens walked upstairs making Ann arc her eyebrow in suspicion.

_What is so important Ron needs to talk to Kim about so early?_

KP…_….._

Inside Kim's room Ron took a seat near Kim's computer. He had the same worried and sleep deprived face he had since Kim seen him and she was really concerned.

"Okay" Kim said talking a seat on the edge of her bed near the computer "What's the sitch, Ron? You're starting to worry me"

"KP I don't know how to tell you this" Ron said looking at Kim straight in the eyes. He seemed at lost for words.

"Ron, I'm your best friend" Kim said touching Ron's hand smiling "we can tell each other everything"

_Sure now you say that_

"Now talk to me, what's bugging you?" Kim asked

Ron sighed "Kim, I…"

Ron still couldn't find the right words. How was he going to tell his best friend that he had known that she, the Kim Possible ….was raped?

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket holding a picture. Rufus frantically waved the picture back and forth trying to get Ron's attention but caught Kim's instead.

"What's that you're holding Rufus?" Kim curiously asked. Before Ron's could react and stop Kim from taking the picture Rufus was holding Kim quickly grabbed the picture.

"Kim…" Ron said before he heard Kim gasping.

Kim started to tremble. She brought the picture closer to her, eyeing the picture more. It was her! Her when Josh was taking her….

"Wh….whh…where… did you get this?" Kim asked shocked still not taking her eyes off of it.

"Does it really matter?" Ron said finally having the right words "Why didn't you tell me Kim?"

"I …I …" Kim couldn't say anything… she was speechless. She looked at Ron but as she looked at him anger started to form inside of her.

"Where did you get this?!" Kim practically yelled standing up "How….?"

"Kim I was worried about you!" Ron said standing up as well "You were acting super strange lately ever since… that" Ron said pointing at the picture she still held in her hand still not wanting to utter the word "and I was right to worry! I can't believe you kept this from me?!"

Kim didn't know how to process what was happening. Ron knew about the whole josh thing, even more than she wanted him to. She couldn't keep it from him or anyone else any longer. She started to cry looking away from Ron, hugging herself as she sat back on her bed.

Ron took a seat next to her on her bed bringing her in for their famous best friend hugs. He hugged her tightly letting her cry on his shoulder as she wept. Kim cried more as she embraced the hug. Ron wanted to cry himself; he had never seen Kim so hurt before. He was angry at Mankey for causing Kim this much pain. Ron had the urge to just run out Kim's house and beat the living snot of him but something was standing in his way….Kim. He wasn't going to leave her alone to deal with this by herself anymore. As Kim buried herself onto Ron's chest Ron thought of nothing more than how he was going to make Mankey pay for what he did to her.

"It's okay KP, it will all be okay" Ron said as he caressed her hair "We'll get through this together…Like we always do…. I won't leave you alone" he softly said as he rocked her back and forth not letting go of their hug.

Unknown to our teen crime fighters the conversation wasn't just between them. Mrs. Dr. Possible was listening throughout the whole conversation. Listening to her daughter's cries and Ron's comforting words made her mind race with so many different things she didn't know what to think. She covered her mouth trying to cover the sobs she had listening them. She was conflicted on rather to step inside her daughter's room and hug her or….

_James _

Ann quickly raced down stairs to find her husband. She knew it would be best for him and as well for her to learn what is going on with their daughter together.

"C'mon" Ron said continuing caressing Kim's hair "We gotta talk to your parents about this"

"Ron, I ….can't" Kim stuttered burying her face onto Ron's chest again.

"Yes you can. Your Kim Possible, as in the girl who can do anything remember?" Ron said swiping Kim's tears forcing her eyes to meet his. He gave her a warm smile.

"They are your parents. They'll love you no matter what"

Kim bit her lower lip and nodded. Ron got up, leaving his hand out for Kim to grab it "I'll be there with you, right by your side"

She didn't reach for Ron's hand as Ron had hope. "I'll meet you down stairs…. I… don't want my parents to see me like this…. Give me a few minutes" Kim begged.

"Kim, I…" Ron said about to argue with her but the famous puppy dog pout made him stop.

"Please" she continued to beg her best friend "I'll only take a few"

"Fine, just don't take long okay?" Ron said hugging her "I'll be with you when you tell them. I won't leave you alone, got that?"

Kim nodded with a slight smile.

"I'll be down stairs then" Ron said

"Thanks" she said hugging him as he left her room.

Ron started walking down stairs and as soon as she saw Ron wasn't near eyesight she walked to the bathroom looking through the medicine cabinet….

KP…

Ron and both Dr. Possible's were in the living room.

James kept a stern look at Ron. He didn't know what was going on with his daughter but what Ann was able to understand Ron had something to do with it. He tapped his fingertips on the sofa still maintaining a certain amount of anger as he looked at the blonde. Mr. Dr. Possible felt like he was going mad!

_If someone doesn't tell me something soon I'm going to do something to Ronald I'm going to regret._

Ann continued to hold her husband's hand as she looked at the stair trying to spot Kim.

"This is ridiculous!" Mr. Dr. Possible said "if Kim doesn't come down in the next minute I'm going to…"

"It's cool Dad, I'm here"

Everyone looked at Kim. She looked much more composed than how Ron had last seen her. She walked next to Ron, who gave her a reassuring smile, and sat down.

"Kim, is there something you want to talk about?" Ann said looking at her daughter with sadden eyes

"Yes Kimmie-cub is there? You have my word we won't overact to whatever you and _Ronald_" Mr. Dr. Possible said hissing out Ron's name "have to tell us" James said

Kim looked at both her parents as she sat there.

_How am I going to tell them?_

Without thinking Kim grabbed Ron's hand gripping it tight. This made the adult possible arc their eyebrows… making their earlier assumptions to seem true

"Go on KP. Tell them" Ron said

Kim couldn't utter a single word. Her mouth would open but no words would come out. She looked at her parents' with tears forming in her eyes.

"I… I can't… I can't Ron!" Kim yelled as she raced upstairs to her bedroom.

"Kim!" Everyone yelled rushing after her.

Ron and the Possibles' reached Kim's door hearing Kim's sobs from inside.

"KP, C'mon don't do this!" Ron plead with her "open up!" Ron said banging at the door.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!you opened this door this instant!" James said banging on the door himself.

Nothing happened other than sobs that were being heard from inside.

"Kimmie, open up! We just wanna talk to you sweetie" Ann said desperately trying to reason with her daughter. "Please your father isn't mad at you, Kimmie hon, please open the door" Ann said.

Nothing, not even the sounds of sobs could be heard anymore.

"Alright KP you asked for it!" Ron said as he kicked the door wide opened.

When they entered Kim's room they saw something they never thought they would ever see….

_**author note: Thanks again for the reviews guys **_**:) leave me your thoughts about the u_p_date~ KPFAN OUT **


End file.
